RWBY: To Turn a Villian
by CL4P-5M45H
Summary: What if Cinder was bound to win? What if, nothing Team RWBY, or anyone else at Beacon, could do would have any effect on the outcome of the battle? What if the Kingdom of Fall came to be? What if, an even worse fate awaited them if Cinder took control? The Seasons know this and go to look for a hero. What they get instead of their valiant warrior, is the polar opposite.
1. Prologue

**R** **WBY: To Turn A Villain**

 **Prologue:**

 _Remnant, The Kingdom of Vale (Kingdom of Fall), 2046 January 4_ _th_

"Cinderrrrr…" The emitter of the voice slumped backwards leaving a blood stained handprint on her master's face. The hand print was adjacent to the steady stream of blood infused tears running down the raven haired woman's face and landing on her mint haired friend's now dead body. The emotions in the fiery woman's eyes were imminent as she held the only other living, now dead, human in her arms. The crimson red sky was identical to the iris of her glowing eyes and the pure black clouds matched the sclera of her eye. The blood pool forming on her friend's chest grew larger with every drop.

The only thing she could ask herself was; _How could I have been such a fool?_ She hugged her friend tight as she started convulsing in large, choking, sobs, not caring what manner of Grimm heard her. The empire she so desperately wanted had fallen apart, her control over the Grimm had ceased and they had torn through all of the cities they could find, killing every living thing in sight, human or not, and finally, as if coordinated, launched a full scale assault on the capital city of her empire. The Kingdom of Vale, which she had renamed to the Kingdom of Fall, was not the only kingdom to have been conquered by the Grimm. Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo had all fallen months prior and she could only have herself to blame.

Suddenly she looked up to see a Goliath standing before her, it's soulless orange eyes staring into her own, as if judging her for all she had done. _That's right_ she thought. _I'm no better, even worse, than the monsters I once tried to tame._ For the first time in months, Cinder had felt a feeling that was shoved down into the deepest, darkest parts of her subconscious; fear. She felt afraid of the monster in front of her, She felt afraid of the people she would have to confront when she too joined them in whatever afterlife they were currently in, but most of all, she was afraid of who she had become. The people she had to trample on to get where she was today, the guilt and shame she should have felt when committing the acts came all upon her at once, washing over her as if her body was trying to make the Grimm even more attracted to her. It worked too. The Goliath in front of her had eyes the size of dinner plates which had an insatiable lust in them, the lust for blood. Cinder's blood. As the mammoth like creature raised its massive foot to crush her, the fear in her Red and Black eyes grew stronger and she screamed. She wished she hadn't been such a fool, she wished that she hadn't pushed him away, she wished someone would save her. Through her bloodcurdling screams, she heard a voice she had come to know all too well.

"I warned you, Cinder Fall."

* * *

 _Earth, South America, Texas, 2065, January 4_ _th_

The Badlands of Texas were more or less dust, dead plants and home to some less than hospitable people. Ever since Texas had drained all of its oil resources and oil had become one of the most precious resources on the planet, all normal citizens and large companies had left, leaving it completely barren. That was until the 'first wave', as they had called themselves decided to make it their personal playground. The first wave consisted of the grittiest, ugliest and all around worst of all demons in hell. Using arcane magic, which man had still been unable to identify the properties of, they brought back hollow corpses, created illusions to lure travellers in, and performed outrageous spells ranging from fire, ice and even lightning manipulation to kill them. These beings were dangerous and were seemingly unaffected by any sort of military advances and weaponry.

That's why people like Sparro McGraw existed.

 _I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me,_

The man who didn't look a day over 18 was driving on one of the old abandoned roads leading to an abandoned oil rig. As he listened to the music playing on his stereo he noticed someone on the road. She appeared to be a young girl who looked around 21 and she had the body of a supermodel.

 _She said, "I never seen a man who looked so all alone, Oh could you use a little company?_

She waved him down and he stopped the van, her face a bundle of emotions; anger, fear and sadness. He stepped out of the car and she ran up to him.

 _And if you pay the right price your evening will be nice and you can go and send me on my way."_

"Please! You have to help me!" She said between sobs. "My father was taken by those creatures!"

Sparro rubbed his chin as if in thought, His black coat swaying in the late afternoon breeze. He adjusted the black aviators on his face and looked at the girl. "You know, I'm impressed."

She just looked at him puzzled.

"I'm surprised they had drama school in Hell."

 _I said, "You're such a sweet young thing, why you do this to yourself?" She looked at me and this is what she said_

Suddenly the façade dropped to reveal a demon, a female one if the curves gave anything away. Her scaly, scarlet skin contrasted with the light blue hair all demons had. The clawed hands she had instantly went to get the male's throat. An inhuman screech was emitted from the massive jaws of the creature who appeared to have the teeth of a sabre tooth tiger.

 _Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, Money don't grow on trees._

"Too slow." Before she got within three feet of the man, she had a revolver pointed straight at her head. "And before you ask, yes, these are silver rounds."

A loud crack was heard as the shriek became even more inhuman than before.

 _I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed and ain't nothing in this world for free._

The body turned to dust and was instantly blown away by the wind, All that was left was a silver coin. _That one was just a straggler._ Sparro thought as he put the coin in a pouch on his belt. He looked up to the abandoned mining facility. His black button up shirt was three buttons down, revealing a tattoo in the shape of a pentagram which glowed lightly in a purple hue as he neared the building. _This is the place_.

 _No I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could_

As he walked closer to the building he could see the multitude of the reanimated corpses starting to come out at the sound of the gunshot. He pulled off his coat which fell down to his brown trousers. Doing this revealed a completely metal arm with the same pentagram painted on it.

 _No there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good._

He pulled the keys out of his van, stopping the radio. He placed them in his trouser pocket and pulled a round sphere with a cross on it. The pin that was once in it was pulled out and the grenade started cooking. He tossed it into the pack and after a second or two, the grenade exploded in a burst of white hot fire and some kind of boiling hot water. Anything caught in the explosion was instantly disintegrated, leaving nothing behind, anything caught in the water was turned to dust like the demon from earlier, dropping smaller silver coins. He pulled a military grade assault rifle off of a harness wrapped around his torso. And started shooting whatever remained through the reflex sight on the gun. The XR-2 rifle sent out 3 shot bursts of the silver bullets, the first two weakening and the last one finishing whatever manner of undead they hit. Soon there was none left and he decided to venture inside the building to see if he could find the leaders of the undead. _If that straggler was the leader then that would make the mission boring._

As he stalked through the building, he found the occasional zombie which he took care of with the silver infused combat axes he had attached to his belt. Once he had made sure he got every zombie he could find in the building, he approached the door to the outside, seemingly disappointed at the lack of any demons. He started picking up the coins he had left outside from the hoard when he saw the tiny laser dot on the ground. He instantly looked up to see his iron sights sniper rifle floating in mid-air. He laughed slightly as a demon appeared on top of his van. "Don't move Demon Hunter."

"Alright, I'll humour you." He put his hands up in the air but he still had a grin on his face. The red dot moved up to his face, resting on his forehead. The wind seemed to pick up a little bit and the Stetson he was wearing flew off. He went to reach for it but then he heard the demon ready the rifle. He grumbled as the wind tossed his medium length blonde hair around. "That was my favourite hat."

"You killed my wife." The demon said pointing to the spot where a bit of dust remained.

"It's all part of the job. Don't forgot the hundred or so dead travellers that you killed. I re-killed them for you." He said pointing to the now empty building.

"My wife is now dead. You murdered her." He said slightly sagging. He looked the exact same as the other demon but with a less curvy body and a set of bat like wings.

"And you've murdered my interest in this conversation." Suddenly the hunter's metallic arm shot out his hand and it latched onto the sniper rifle. The demon only just registered the action before the gun was wrenched from his grip. He then tried to fly off but he'd just delivered the Hunter his best long shot weapon. As the demon turned around to see if he had gotten away, he saw the bullet 1 metre from his face and everything seemed to go in slow motion as the bullet penetrated his skull. He didn't even have time to scream as he died instantly. This one dropped 5 silver coins. Sparro smiled as he finished picking up the coins and drove off.

"Yep. It's all part of the job." He smiled while thinking of the pay he was to get.

* * *

It's not often a hunter gets contacted by the military but Sparro was one of the few that they would contact if they need a job done. He went to the location that his employers had asked him to meet, a local car recharge station near the border of the Badlands. The shortage of oil worldwide meant that vehicles and transport had to find new fuel sources, one of which being electricity. He parked his van on one of the recharge stations which would recharge the van's engine. He double checked that everything was locked before moving into the convenience store. Only the most stupid of people would attack a vehicle with a Demon Hunter's mark on it. As he walked into the convenience store he pulled out a bottle of Coca-Cola from the fridge and moved his way to the packaged food stands. He pulled a cylinder of sour cream Pringles and a bag of Cheetos Puffs off and came face to face with someone with a cloak on.

"I'm going to recommend taking the cloak off before you get yelled at by the clerk." He said motioning to the cashier who was the giving the cloaked one the stink eye. They obliged by lifting the hood off to reveal the face of a young woman, probably a couple years older than himself. After studying her and not recognizing her as anyone the army had every sent to him, he deduced that she must have seen him get out of his van and needed a job done. "Well then miss. How can I help you? Demons? Undead? Jackass ex you want offed?"

"I want you to save a world." She said completely straight faced. He looked at her to see if she was joking. Her deep purple eyes matched her cascading violet locks and her lips were set in a stern neutral expression. Sparro looked like he wanted to laugh but the look in her eyes dared him too so he stayed quiet. However that didn't stop him from being snarky.

"Ma'am, that's the craziest bullshit I've heard. And I hunt demons and off people for a living." He said matter of fact like. "Now go take your talk of becoming a saviour somewhere else-"

"One Hundred Thousand." She looked at him like she knew exactly how he would react and how much he wanted the money. And he wanted it a lot.

"Excuse me?"

"If you help me, you get $100000." She said in a 'take it or leave it voice'. He looked at her with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"You're joking… right?"

"My world is in danger and the way it is currently going it's not going to be much of a world left." She motioned out the window to show him three others outside in matching cloaks near his van. "My sisters and I will take you there."

 _Well, screw the military and their $1000. Being rich, here I come! That is if I'm not being bullshitted._ With a quick look at her, he went and paid for his food and his recharge. He walked to the door of the station and motioned for her to follow him. As they reached the car the three other girls followed them and took off their hoods. One had teal hair in a pixie cut with sky blue eyes and looked to be in her 30's, another had fiery red hair in a braid, eyes that matched and looked to be a few years older than the purple haired girl, the last had tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and hair which fell to her shoulders. She also had some nasty scaring on her face and kept her left eye closed. She looked to be the oldest of the bunch and seemed close to 40.

"All right then, where are we headed?" He said while unlocking the back of the van. "3 in the back, one with me in the front."

The purple haired one moved to the front of the car, sitting in the passenger seat and the other 3 tried to make room on the seats by moving various weapons, ammo and other assorted things around. Once everyone was seated and the purple haired girl told him to drive further down into demon country, they were off.

"So… where exactly are we headed?" He asked slightly curious as to the location he was taking these women.

"Just drive for a couple more minutes. I just want to make sure no one is watching us." The purple haired one said. He nodded slowly.

"Right, what's your names?"

"I'm Tea Heart." The blue haired one said. Her hair reminded him of a clear blue spring sky.

"Feris Volkner, don't forget it." She red head said. Her very demeanor seemed scorching like the summer heat.

"I'm Amber Autumn." Her last name was correctly given as her tan skin and hair colour reminded him of Autumn leaves.

"And I am Violet Krystal." The edge in her voice ever since he had first heard it was ice cold like the winter breeze.

"And I'm assuming you knew already but I'm Sparro McGraw." He said putting the sun glasses he had on his head on the dashboard. "We far enough?"

"Yes. Keep driving and let us do our thing." Violet stated and all of the girls nodded. A red glow started emitting from the back of the car and he turned to see Feris with a ball of fire in her hands. He almost panicked and was about to yell at her when the autumn girl started doing the same thing except with a ball of lightning. The bluenette followed by making a ball of what appeared to be wind. Finally Violet followed with a small cloud that a snowflake came out of every so often. He was almost mesmerized by the sight but kept driving and let them do their thing, whatever that may have been.

Suddenly the balls turn into pure white light which near blinded Sparro until he put on his aviators. Even then he was blinded as the car was enveloped in a massive ball of white light.

 **A/N: Hey , I live! Jeez I've been gone for ages. However I thought it would be time for my triumphant return with hope that I will actually finish a story.**

 **The idea for this fiction was, what if Cinder wins? Would all hell break loose? Would she build an empire on top of the rubble? What is her goals? Luckily the episode** _ **Beginning of the End**_ **brought this story to fruition.**

 **Now, as for Sparro, I'm deleting every story he's ever been in (apart from my Smash Hotel spin off series.) and completely re-writing his back story. All of my other stories with him will be erased and leave him as a clean slate.**

 **I had to make improvised maidens so I hope you like them. Yes they will appear in this story but I may go back and change them if and when Rooster teeth give us the other 3.**

 **Edit: Holy Crap, I posted this just before I went to sleep and woke up to 3 follows and 2 favorites! You guys have pretty much solidified the continuation of this story.**


	2. Episode 1: Teamwork Is Vytal C1

**RWBY: To Turn A Villian**

 **Episode 1: Teamwork is Vytal**

 **Chapter 1: Operation; Train Robbing**

 _The World of Remnant, Mountain Glenn, November 4_ _th_ _, Just before midnight_

Team RWBY had settled down for the night in one of the dilapidated buildings littering the wasted city. Yang kept a careful eye out on the Grimm before them, making sure none would interrupt her teammates' sleep. However the Grimm wasn't what woke Ruby Rose up.

"*pant pant pant*" Her pet dog Zwei had stood up and was at full attention. She looked up as she heard him rustling around on the makeshift bed she was laying on.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late… go back to bed…" She said almost in a whine. As she yawned and went to rest her head on her pillow, Zwei decided to ignore her and wander out of their base camp."Zwei? _Zwei!_ "

Hastily she followed him out of the building and found him taking a bathroom break on a nearby construction site. She huffed in annoyance yet smiled at her mischievous canine friend. "Zwei, this is literally a wasteland. You could've done that anywhere." The little dog let out a yelp as she picked him up.

"What was that?" Ruby froze as she heard a man's voice from off in the distance. She hid behind a metal construct and saw two White Fang grunts talking to each other while surveying the area. One of them looked paranoid while the other looked annoyed.

"What was what?" The annoyed one asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowulf, or… something." The paranoid one stated.

His partner grunted in an annoyed fashion while Ruby inwardly giggled at the concept of Zwei being mistaken for a Beowulf. "Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base."

 _Base?_ Ruby thought. The grunts had her full attention now. Suddenly, an abnormal thunder clap was heard and Ruby and her dog jumped. The guards looked surprised as well.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today. Doesn't look like it will either." The annoyed one stated.

"Let's just go. This place gives me the creeps." They sauntered off and Ruby and Zwei tailed them through the ruined city. Ruby almost tripped up a couple of times but the guards remained as oblivious as before. Just as they turned a corner, Zwei was hoisted up by Ruby and he watched the men approach a door.

"Did they go in yet?" Ruby asked the canine. "One bark means yes."

Suddenly the sound of metal banging was heard and Zwei uttered a single bark.

"Yes! This is it!" She celebrated with her pet. She tried to dial her friends on her scroll but the low signal message appeared. "Oh man. Come on, we've got to get the others!"

As soon as Ruby turned around another thunder clap was heard followed by a massive lightning bolt hitting the other end of the street. The flash blinded her for a second and she struggled to regain her vision. When she did however she saw an armoured van hurtling straight towards her and Zwei. The one behind the steering wheel honked the horn at her furiously but being paralysed with fear, all she could do was scream at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

As his view cleared, Sparro McGraw realized he was still in his trusty van and still blinded by the light. He turned around to ask his passengers if they were all okay only to see their cloaks remaining. _Where the bloody hell did they go?_ As his vision came back to him he could see that he was driving along some kind of road in a dilapidated city. He also realized that he was currently hurtling straight for a young girl with a dog trailing behind her who looked frozen in place.

"Oh shit." He started honking his horn and stomped on the brakes. He heard the young girl scream at the top of her lungs. The brakes and wheels screeched as they tried to obey the Hunter's sudden action. The car kept skidding and screeching and he saw the young girl brace for impact. However, the car skidded to a halt just in front of her and the blonde haired hunter laughed a low chuckle.

The young girl looked up and towards him and realized the van had stopped. Sparro slid the window down to talk to her and yelled out. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'm F-Fine." From what he could see, she was shaking like a twig and looked just about ready to pass out. The dog barked and rubbed himself against her leg, trying to calm the girl. Just as she appeared to have calmed down, the floor underneath them gave a horrifying crack. The two looked down at the ground and the young girl let out a high pitched "Uh Oh."

"Here we go again!" Sparro yelled as the ground started to give way.

* * *

As soon as the lightning had hit all hell had broken loose in the RWBY base camp. Weiss had woke up, Blake jumped onto her lap and held on like a scared kitten, Oobleck fell off of his perch and Yang screamed her sister's name as an armoured van hurtled towards. A million thoughts went through Yang's head at that moment. _Why is Ruby out there? Why was there lightning? Why did Blake go to Weiss for comfort? Why did a van appear out of nowhere?_

Yang closed her eyes, not wanting to see her sister get squashed, but opened them again at the lack of any impact noise or squishes. She looked up just in time to see the rest of her campmates staring at the scene too. Oobleck was rambling about the scientific impossibilities of the situation Blake was questioning why Ruby was out there in the first place and Weiss was busy trying to pry Blake off.

They all stopped their talking when they heard a crack and looked towards the van and Ruby. They watched as the ground gave way and both their teammate and the van fell through. The last thing they heard was Ruby's high pitched scream and a male voice yell out 'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!'

* * *

Sparro McGraw's van happened to land perfectly up right and seemingly undamaged. He sighed in relief and he studied his surroundings. He appeared to be on some kind of underground building and it wasn't the only building. There was a whole bloody city underground. _Well this certainly isn't Texas or anywhere else I've been._ Suddenly, he saw the girl from earlier plummeting down to the ground, unfortunately missing every building on her way down. As she hit the floor, a sickening crack was heard and she cried out in pain. _And that's a broken limb. Or two._

"Perry? What was that?" He heard the voice come from one of the train cars in front of him. He saw all different pieces of equipment in them ranging from ammunition to heavy artillery. _Holy crap is that a mech?_

"A girl just… fell from the sky? Sir?" The paranoid grunt from earlier said. Sparro took off his aviators to get a better view of the situation. If he didn't know better, he would say that was some kind of terrorist group. Anyone who wears creepy face masks and load trains with weapons and what not would probably fit that description. He saw a man in a bowler hat pop out of a train car to look at the girl who was cradling her arm with tears in her eyes.

"Little Red? That's… not good." Sparro realized his headlights were still on and he turned them off. He decided to get his car on the ground before making any decisions and hoped that the girl would be a good enough distraction. He saw the strange device the girl had been holding on the roof with him and he hopped out to get it. Once he had secured himself in his van he tried to reverse down whatever he was on. _Lucky, it's an abandoned parking building_.

* * *

The pain Ruby currently felt was like none she had felt before. If she hadn't undergone the aura training she had at Beacon then it wouldn't just be her arm in pain. She tried not to cry in front of this man as if not to show weakness, however the pain was too much and silent tears rolled down her face. He laughed as he mocked her.

"Looks like you aren't going to be using that scythe for a looooong time. Y'know, you are much more manageable and less threatning without that over sized gardening tool of yours." He chuckled to himself as he looked at the red head's arm. It amused him that she still tried to look tough even though she clearly wasn't at the moment. _Pfft, who does she think she's kidding?_

Suddenly an explosion rocked the cave and startled everyone. Torchwick looked over to Perry and his partners. "Perry, if you and the boys could go take care of that… kinda in the middle of something…"

Perry nodded and he and his team started heading towards the disturbance. Roman turned towards the little red nuisance and looked like he was about to say something when another explosion rocked the caverns. " _What_ , is going on here?!"

He turned just in time to see some of the White Fang troops shooting at something and music started playing from that direction. Some of the grunts jumped out of the way while others were cleared up by an incoming van and were sent flying into the wall.

 _Cut me off from the rest of the world,_

Suddenly the van came to a halt in front of Perry and his team. A blonde man stepped out of the driver's seat, equipped with a Revolver, Shotgun and Ruby's minimized scythe.

 _It's my addiction, it turns me on._

"Gentlemen," He said while clicking the transform button on Crescent Rose. "Let's dance.

 _It's oh so quiet my end of the world,_

The Hunter smiled a menacing grin when he saw the small box transforming into a beautiful, massive weapon of soul reaping. The only thing he thought once it finished constructing itself was; _Do I have to give this back?_

 _Ban all the music, It's all gone wrong,_

He held it in his metallic arm and gave it a few practice swings. All too suddenly, one of the White Fang members found the pointy end of the weapon through the left side of his head.

 _This is, this is it. They're tryn'a take it from me._

The grunts let fire upon the stranger but the bullets were deflected with ease by a twirl of the scythe. The grunts kept on shooting as the Hunter jumped on top of the van and pulled out his revolver.

 _Got this, this is it. Won't let them take it from me._

He used his metal right arm to block the bullets and shot the enemies down one by one with his left. His eyes locked with Torchwick who scowled. "Start the train! We're leaving right now!"

The grunt next to him, too scared to talk back, did as he was told and coupled the car to the train.

 _Play an illegal song and turn it up louder_

The Blonde man pulled the scythe into a sniping position and attempted to shoot the escaping terrorists. Suddenly the rest of the group came through the alleyway the Hunter had come from earlier. They stared at the scene and look in awe and disgust at the corpses before their eyes settled on Ruby who crawled into a corner when the fighting broke out.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran up to her sister.

 _Play an illegal song and turn it up louder_

Suddenly the music stopped as the hunter pushed pause on his smartwatch. He hurried over to his van and the pack gathered around the hurt Ruby. She managed to stop her voice from shaking and gave a simple. "I-It hurts."

Oobleck leaned down to her level to examine the wound and rolled Ruby's sleeve up past the elbow. Her whole elbow joint and the area around it was purple and inflamed and Ruby whined whenever she moved it or it was probed. "I'm sorry my dear but it appears you've fractured your elbow."

"Pfft, I'm surprised she's not a pancake right now." The group turned to face the hunter who had arrived with a sling and now had his black coat on. Oobleck hurriedly accepted the sling and put it on Ruby's arm. Suddenly the blonde haired fighter of team RWBY shoved the mercenary rather forcefully. He looked surprised at the sudden action. "What do you want?"

"You nearly ran over my sister! Where the hell did you learn to drive?!" She yelled rather pissed. He shoved back equally as pissed.

"Well excuse me for coming out of a freaking ball of light to find my four goddamn passengers were missing!" He yelled, gesturing to his van. "I wasn't exactly concentrating!

"Stop arguing children!" Oobleck scolded, finished with Ruby's sling. The blondes frowned and turned away from each other and both muttered something along the lines of _I'm not a kid._ Oobleck then rounded on Sparro. "And this display and level of violence was unnecessary! What is your name young man?"

The Hunter shook his head. "I'm Sparro McGraw, Mercenary and Demon Hunter. Don't tell me how to do my job." Ruby decided to break up the argument.

"Listen, Towrchwick's got heaps of-gah-weapons on the train cars. Andorids, Mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby said as she attempted to stand. After a long moment of consideration, Sparro handed back her weapon.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said motioning to the train. Roman's voice suddenly boomed through the train's loud speakers.

"Get to your places, we are leaving _now_!" His voice faded and the train started moving.

"Well they appear to either 1, don't care or 2, want to die a horrific death." Sparro stated.

"We need back up." Ruby stated while pulling out her scroll. "Let me call Juane."

Once again the Low signal message was received. "I can't get through!"

"What do we do?" Weiss said while motioning to the slowly leaving train.

"I believe we are left with only one option." Oobleck stated.

"Anyone for a train robbery?" Sparro asked grabbing a broadsword laced with, you guessed it, Silver. The sword was inscribed with the words 'Infernum Bane'.

"Alright Team RWBY. Let's commence Operation; Train Robbing." Yang said with a smirk plastered on her face.

 **A/N: OH MY GOD THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE THAT HAVE ALREADY FOLLOWED THIS STORY IS FANTASTIC! I've never had a story this well received in my whole career. Thanks so much to everyone that followed or favorited this story!**

 **(Someone even favorited me XD I'm so happy)**

 **Anyway, the song used in the prologue was 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' by Cage the Elephant.**

 **The Episode 1 Theme song was 'Ban All The Music' by Nothing But Thieves.**

 **I don't own either of these songs nor do I own RWBY.**

 **I'm not sure how long I'm going to make the next 2 chapters. So bear with me. The next two chapters will have the ending of Volume 2 (or the 2** **nd** **semester of Beacon academy).**

 **Also I'm looking for a Beta Reader to give me feedback on these chapters before I release them to the public. If you are interested then give me a shout!**


End file.
